User blog:Knightraven15/Detailed Info on Dracula
Here are some Listed info on the Hero Dracula that everyone should know. General Info: 1200 ATK SPD Flying, Range 2 (equal to Grizzly Reaper) Skill: Blood Feast. Surrounds Blood Duke with a swarm of bats for 4 seconds and restores HP to himself equal to 35% of dmg done to enemies (not buildings!). Has a 30% chance to deal 70% (180% at 9/9) DMG and inflicts coma for 1.5 seconds (only on first hit). Max targets per 0.4 seconds is 8 (18 at 9/9). Cooldown: 6 seconds. LVL 1: 260 DMG (+13/lvl) 2400 HP (+120/lvl) 165 MOV SPD (+5/lvl) LVL 180: 4667 DMG 43080 HP 205 MOV SPD Hero Analysis: Blood Duke has the 6th highest DMG after Ninja, PD/Aries, Moltanica, Spirit Mage. Its attack speed puts his raw dps (without procs) much lower, at 3889/sec in 10th place even below Champion and Thunder God. Blood Duke has the 3rd highest HP after Moltanica and Paladin, but slightly above Minotaur. Movement speed is in line with the second line legendaries Moltanica and Immortep, so 5 ticks behind the PD/TG/MC/Aries group. Skill Comparison with Immortep (based on 9/9 lvl 180 endgame, no talent): One Target Immortep hits with a 20% chance each 0.2 seconds, which leads to 20%*5*280%*6 secs = 1680% dmg = 54,297 DMG Blood Duke hits with a 30% chance each 0.4 seconds, which leads to 30%*2.5*180%*4 secs = 540% dmg = 25,201 DMG Conclusion: Against only 1 target (boss/shrine) Immortep does on average 115% more DMG to target. Six Targets (Arena Head2Head) Immortep hits a max of 5 targets per second, which leads to 5*280%*6 secs = 271,488 DMG Blood Duke hits with a 30% chance each 0.4 seconds, which leads to 6*30%*2.5*180%*4 secs = 151,210 DMG Conclusion: Against 6 targets (arena head2head) Immortep does on average 79.5% more DMG to targets. Max Targets Immortep hits a max of 5 targets per second, which leads to a max of 5*280%*6 secs = 8400% dmg = 271,488 DMG Blood Duke hits a max of 45 target per second, which leads to a max of 45*180%*4secs = 32400% dmg = 1,512,108 DMG Conclusion: Against unlimited targets Blood Duke does on average 457% more DMG to targets. Q&A: Does Blood Duke's proc hit buildings like Immortep? - Yes, it does! How much does Blood Duke heal from his proc hitting enemies? - Blood Duke heals max 35% of damage dealt. Does Blood Duke heal from his proc hitting buildings? - No, it does not. Does Blood Duke's proc fear work on Coop bosses, since it isn't your usual stun? - Unconfirmed How many targets does Blood Duke need to be doing more max DMG than Immortep? - The cutoff point happens from 10 to 11 targets. As of 11 targets Immortep is hindered by its 5 targets/sec maximum to the point that Blood Duke does more max dmg. What does the proc look like? - Like a black whirlwind with bats flying outwards. When a target gets "feared" they get a black bat-shaped figure over them and stand still. The proc however seems bugged as a youtube video posted by a player only has targets standing still for about 0.5 seconds. When Blood Duke procs he instantly hits the entire base, how is this possible? - Based on the movie posted by a Mod it appears the proc is broken, or works differently from advertised. Blood Duke seems to hit with a 100% chance on initial impact, and 30% thereafter. This is shows by the fact that anything in range up to 10 targets (3/9) is hit instantly when he procs. This makes him even stronger. Also the video did not show a stun/coma/fear in arena. This is a confirmed bug; 30% hit chance and 100% fear chance were switched in the code. Will be fixed. the calculator at lvl 180, 9/9, dps are source: Dracula Recreated by: 80px Knightraven Category:Blog posts